Elevator installations are installed in buildings and usually consist of, inter alia, an elevator car which is held by a support device. The elevator car is movable by means of a drive in an upward direction, i.e. substantially opposite to the action of gravitational force, or in a downward direction, i.e. substantially in the direction of action of the gravitational force, for transport of persons and/or goods. The movement of the elevator car, also termed travel body, takes place substantially in vertical direction.
Known elevator installations of that kind frequently comprise safety brakes in order, in the case of failure of the drive or the support device, to secure this or also to safeguard against unintended drifting away or dropping down.
A safety brake comprising an eccentrically constructed brake body is known from EP 2 112 116 A1. The brake body is arranged in a housing. In operation, the housing together with the brake body is so displaced that the brake body bears against a brake rail and is pivoted by the relative movement between brake body and brake rail. Brake regions of the brake body are thereby positioned at the brake rail so that braking of the travel body takes place. In order to achieve the braking action a counter-braking plate for setting the braking force is arranged in the housing.
In addition, WO 2012/08104 A1 discloses a safety brake with a pivotable entraining body for actuation of the safety brake on contact with a brake rail by relative movement between entraining body and brake rail.
There is a need to design more reliably and to constructionally simplify the positioning of the brake body relative to the brake rail and/or a guide rail of the travel body. In addition, there is a need to similarly constructionally simplify and to design more reliably the restoration of the safety brake from a braking position to a rest position in which the safety brake does not exert a braking action.